A user may wish to notify one or more members of a close network (hereinafter referred to as an “inner circle”) when a member or members are in close proximity to the user. However, unless a member perceives that they are in close proximity to the user, the member is unable to discover the user. For example, if the user is in a large crowd or inside a building and visibility between the member and user is obscured, it will be difficult for the member of the inner circle to discover the user. Thus, for a member of the user's inner circle to discover the user when the user is in close proximity to the member, the user must be directly visible to the member or the user and member must otherwise communicate their presence to each other.